


Incoming Message

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Implied Violence, Seriously this is super short but it's kinda cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat receives a strange message from Nepeta and it's very concerning...</p>
<p>Sorry this summary is bad, please read!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incoming Message

**Author's Note:**

> This is super-short, just a little drabble I wrote when I was inspired. The less-than signs before Nepeta's text and the HTML are causing problems, so I just got rid of them. Yeah...

AC: :33 hi karkitty  
CG: HI NEPETA.  
AC: :33 ive got something to tell you  
CG: WHAT  
AC: :33 i  
CG: I’M FUCKING BUSY.   
CG: SPIT IT OUT.   
AC: :33 its just hard to type  
AC: :33 because it hurts  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?  
CG: SERIOUSLY, FUCKING TELL ME WHAT IT IS.   
AC: :33 i love  
CG: GREAT, YOU FUCKING LOVE.   
CG: WHO IS IT?  
CG: AT LEAST YOU’RE NOT DOING THIS IN THE MEMOS.   
CG: WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING?  
AC: :33 help  
CG: WAIT WHAT?  
AC: :33 please help  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK?   
AC: :33 i need hel  
CG: SERIOULY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?  
AC: :33 too much green  
AC: :33 hel  
AC: :33 pleas  
AC: :33 it hurt  
AC: :33 its you  
CG: OKAY NOW YOU’RE STARTING TO FREAK ME THE FUCK OUT.  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG?  
CG: WHY AREN’T YOU FINISHING ANY OF THESE FUCKING WORDS?  
CG: ARE YOU OKAY?   
CG: NEPETA?  
CG: WHY AREN’T YOU ANSWERING?  
CG: NEP?  
CG: …  
CG: NEP, ARE YOU OKAY?  
CG: PLEASE TELL ME YOU’RE OKAY  
CG: OH GOG PLEASE BE OKAY  
CG: NEP?  
CG: YOU THERE?  
CG: …  
CG: I LOVE YOU TOO.  
AC: honk  
AC: HONK  
AC: honk  
AC: HONK  
CG: DID YOU KILL HER?  
CG: FUCK.   
CG: YOU FUCKING KILLED HER!  
CG: OH HOLY SHIT  
CG: FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK


End file.
